


Hawke's in Trouble!

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Hawke's in trouble after Fenris finds out that she's planning to head to the vipers' den they call Weisshaupt. Scratch that she's in major trouble and No one is going to stop the raging blue-glowing elf that is storming through Skyhold, not even Liava Lavellan or Commander Cullen Rutherford.(Based on a Prompt from a Facebook group I am apart of. probably not my best ever short but hey I tried.)





	Hawke's in Trouble!

"Finally! A moment to breathe before I go back into that mess." A sigh escaped the young woman or rather young elven woman, as she allowed her gaze to fall on the people around her. Granted it wasn't so much around her as it was below her as she had climbed to the very top of the main building of the massive fortress and was now sitting with legs over the edge of the roof and swinging them back and forth as she studied the people that went around like the ants she would find upon the ground. From this vantage point, she could see all parts of this fortress.  _Skyhold, its name is Skyhold._ She had to remind herself, but she allowed her gaze to fall to the training ring where a certain handsome and now delicious looking yet rather sweaty, blonde-haired, lion-eyed Human man was hard at work as he attempted to (and seemed to be mostly successfully) training the latest batch of recruits. Biting her lower lip as she watched the man, she watched him turn and leave the ring and her eyes ravaged his toned body. _Creators! The things I would allow that man to do to me!_ She thought as she watched him looking around. He could sense her eyes on him but he did not know where she was watching him from, then his gaze lifted as he remembered that she had a strange tendency to _climb up the fucking walls_ and soon was scanning for her.

The moment he spotted her, he smirked and her insides turned to mush. He nodded towards his office and she was instantly gone from the roof. Sadly for her, halfway to his office, she was stopped by a guard who was racing towards her now. Frowning she cast a quick glance to him and his brows were knitted together in confusion before he mouthed, _"I'll be there soon."_ He smirked again and she turned her attention back to the guard.

Despite the fact that she was rather peeved at the fact that her would-have-been "alone" time with the man, Commander Cullen, as she remembered had been disturbed, she waited patiently for the guard. "Inquisitor Lavellan!" The poor man came running up while trying not to keel over from the loss of air in his lungs, which did worry her and her first response was to wait for him to catch his breath.

"Report," She told him once he caught what little breath he could while Cullen and two others came walking up with confusion showing on their faces. 

"There's an angry elven man storming towards Skyhold! I was sent on ahead to find you, the other guards... they can't halt his progress!"

Suddenly two voices spoke up, and Lavellan turned her gaze to them. "Oooh! Someone's in trouble!" They smiled as Lavellan wondered who this random elven man was. 

"Hawke. Varric." Lavellan turned to the two who continued to smile, " ** _What_** aren't you two telling me?" She raised a brow, which for being shorter than the human woman who she looked to first, Lavellan didn't seem very intimidating, though the one named Varric, a dwarven man who didn't seem to know the meaning of buttoning up his shirt all the way, knew that look from her very well and suddenly shut his mouth. 

"Inquisitor if I may?" Lavellan turned to the guard who seemed now unsure of his next words, "He's also...glowing...blue?"

"Glowing blue?" Lavellan raised her brow further up as her curiosity was struck, or was until Hawke swore.

"Maker's hairy balls!" Hawke said suddenly as Lavellan turned back to her. "Ah, Liava? Is there anywhere I can hide?"

"Hide?" Lavellan, whose first name was now revealed to be Liava, furrowed her brows. 

 _ **"HAWKE!"**_ A new voice joined them and everyone turned to see the man the guard had spoken of storming up in their direction. Studying him closely Liava could see that he had snowy white hair, peachy colored skin, greenish colored eyes, and strange markings that looked almost like the Vallaslin that Liava had upon her face, but his were on his body and they were glowing. Feeling an arm as it suddenly wrapped around her waist, she felt herself hit the strong body that pulled her close and out of the rampaging elf's path to Hawke.

"Cullen?" Liava looked up towards him and he shook his head before their gazes returned to the angry and glowing elf. Normally Liava's curiosity would get the better of her, but upon seeing this strange looking elven man, she was more inclined to trust Cullen's instincts. 

 _"Let's leave them alone for a bit, and I will tell you who that is."_ He whispered as he released her and she followed suit. They retreated to his office where he proceeded to tell her who that strange man was. 

"Wait, **_that's_** Fenris?! From Varric's stories?" At Cullen's nod, Liava looked towards the door. "Oh dear. Hawke is in major trouble." 


End file.
